Amnesiac
by bluewindranger
Summary: AU. The girl woke up in a strange compound with absolutely no recollection of what the hell she was doing even before she got landed into this miserable room. And, spirits above, was she an anorexic before she became an amnesiac? Korra is taken from Air Temple Island, just as she arrived there, by unknown forces and is plopped straight into the Equalist's hands. Equalist!Korra.
1. Prologue: Into the Dark

**Author's Note:** Hey! Guess who has ditched the S. S. Makorra!

I may be testing the waters here for Borra with my horrible, spur-of-the-moment idea. Enjoy anyways.

* * *

**prologue**

_into the dark_

* * *

Her name was Korra...wasn't it?

That's all she remembers. _Korra_. The rest of her mind is a black hole of vast emptiness.

Hell, she doesn't even know what she looks like.

The room is dimly lit, the only light provided being a single, old and flickering bare lightbulb hanging from the cracked plaster ceiling.

The room she is currently trapped in is bland, old, and smells of mildew and rot. There is a small metal cot pushed to the corner of the area, its center sagging; it is presumably where she has been passed out on for the past...the past...

_..._

Dammit, she doesn't even know how long she's been in this place.

Her lips curve downwards slightly into a small frown as she raises her hand to examine her digits in what little light there is. Dark, long, flexible fingers. Quick and supple—albeit thin and bony from lack of nutrients—capable of doing many things, she is sure. Faint calluses, although when she nervously rubs her hands against each other in a pitiful attempt to warm them up, they feel perfectly smooth.

She blearily looks at her arms and winces involuntarily. They bear the sign of having been somewhat muscular and brawny, but a long period of inactivity and malnourishment only causes the flesh to sag around the sinew and bone, creating a blotchy effect.

Was she in the middle of trying to _starve_ herself or something? Her half-skeletal arms scare her.

Her hands surreptitiously, almost unconsciously, drift up to probe at her face next.

Dull blue eyes snap wide open as they stare, very dumbly, at her reflection.

Oh, spirits above, her _face_.

A gaunt being peers back at her from the mirror, its hair greasy and unkempt, tied back into a sloppy high tail. Dark shadows bruise the underside of its owlish eyes. The being before her truly begs the question of what the hell she was doing before she woke up in this god-forsaken room. And, really, why in the name of Agni is that figure with a brown mask and luminous green goggles dressed in a dark uniform staring at her...?

_Holy shit._ She starts violently, her hands shaking uncontrollably like dry leaves in a wind as she nearly trips over her feet in her eagerness to whirl around.

There's a short figure with a brown mask and luminous green goggles dressed in a dark uniform staring at her.

"Finally awake, huh?" the figure chirpily asks, rocking up and down on the balls of his or her feet.

One of Korra's eyebrows escapes to disappear under her greasy hairline as she silently observes the guard, as the name she has settled with to call the figure. She does not respond, partly in defiance, and partly in fear that her voice will sound absolutely horrendous when she does speak up. And yet, she has the strangest feeling that she has seen this uniform before, if not the actual human behind the mask...

The guard doesn't seem to be perturbed by her muteness at all. "Are you hungry? Amon said to bring you food after you woke up. Because, you're bound to be hungry, aren't you? You've been unconscious for a week!" It extends a hand for Korra to grasp.

Korra can't keep the twisted sound from tumbling out past her lips. What she meant to say was, "A _week?!"_ but instead, the thing that came out of her mouth was very different.

The image of a man in a creamy white mask, a large red circle branded in the center of its forehead, materializes in his thoughts. A low, cold, harsh voice fills her mind, slowly eating at her soul from the inside.

_Amon._

"_I will take your bending away, and then, you will be _nothing._"_

A strangled scream bursts out from her inner being as she instinctively lurches back from the guard's extended hand. She convulses, vomiting nothing but clear liquid that makes her throat burn. After the first heave has passed, leaving her gasping for breath and tears in her eyes, her stomach rebels again. More liquid. The burning sensation intensifies.

A soothing hand is rubbing small circles onto her back, its hold gentle but firm.

"Come on, kid," the guard murmurs, "take it easy. We've got to get some food into you."

Korra responds with another set of wracking convulsions that don't stop until her lungs are screaming for air; sharp and ragged bursts of pain snake their way through her body, and she's choking up nothing but foul air and excess saliva. Her stomach feels like it's being twisted, squeezed of all the liquid it contains. When she sucks in a breath of air, it sounds like the last wheeze of a dying old man.

"Where—where am I?" she rasps quietly, her voice cracked. "Who are you? How did I end up here?"

"You're in our headquarters," the guard explains. "The Equalists' headquarters."

Korra is sure that her already sickly face is turning a nasty shade of green, because she recognizes the word "Equalist", and it sets alarm bells ringing in her head. She doesn't know why, but it feels so _wrong_...

"Um, I'm Teo." Korra decides that he's a guy, and the Equalist scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, taking off his mask to reveal a youthful and sincere face. "Um, the Lieutenant found you passed out by the docks. You had a small but nasty burn on the back of your right shoulder, but you're all healed now." Teo's tone darkens a shade as he utters his next words. "But no doubt the burn was caused by a firebender."

"A firebender?" Korra skeptically asks. "Why would they do that?"

Teo's lips thin into a straight white line. "Because the benders think that they're all so high and mighty above us non-benders. They think that, since they were born with a _gift_"—he spits the word out as if it is a curse—"they're so much better than we are. And they extort us, bully us, maim us for the fun of it."

Korra slowly nods. "All right." The words are thick in her mouth, but she shakes it off firmly. If benders were truly this nasty and immoral towards their non-bending contemporaries...

"And, I am a non-bender?" she questions, her eyebrows slowly furrowing together into a confused line.

Teo waves the question off. "'Course you are. You wouldn't be here otherwise." He cracks a grin at her. "So, if you're up for walking a little ways, how about that food?"

Korra holds her stomach, feeling rather squeamish, but she has to eat. The gaunt features she saw in the mirror proved that much.

"All right," Korra says again, slowly following Teo out of the dreary room. But even as she does so, the thought of that masked man's voice haunts her thoughts once again.

"_I will take your bending away...and you will be nothing."_

Funny how she was scared of that single line. Teo had said she was a non-bender, so...really, what did she have to fear?


	2. Old to New

**i.**

_old to new_

* * *

_"Amon. Sir."_

_He slowly turns around, the edges of his cloak fluttering in the small breeze as he moves. "The girl?"_

_"Yes, sir. She is awake."_

_A twisted smile curls around the corner of his lips, although it is hidden from the world by his blank ceramic mask that inspires hope—and fear—throughout the population._

_"Very well. Invite her into tonight's raid at the Hare Plains Borough."_

_The Lieutenant's pencil mustache twitches as his lips curve down into a frown. "Sir?" A note of uncertainty is evident in his crisp yet gravelly tone of voice._

_"You heard me, Lieu." He waves a hand, clearly dismissing his second-in-command, who gives him a long look for another moment before bowing and shuffling out of the dark room._

_He turns around to face the wall again; shadowed eyes narrow behind the pale-faced mask. _

_She has lost her memories. That much is certain._

_He must be careful with this girl: handle her as if she is a timed bomb, ready to detonate at any second and thus, ruin the Equalist movement from the inside. For all he knows, she very well may _be_ a bomb, both in her attitude and physical meaning._

_Yes, her prominent meaning as the Avatar. He knows that the master of four elements—in this girl's case, master of three elements as well as the queen of hotheads—has just arrived at Republic City, fresh off the boat, at Air Temple Island. (Which also means that the airbending brat, Councilman what's-his-name, would be absolutely freaking out over her disappearance.) _

_Why would the spirits drop such an important bender into his hands as a trapped rabbit, complete in one neat package—for La's sake, she had even lost her _memories _of bending, lost her memories of her former life, lost every single goddamn one of those precious thoughts, save for her name._

_Without the Avatar title, of course._

_There must be a hidden meaning to this, and he intends to find out exactly what it is. But for now, he intends to have his fun with her while he can._

* * *

The smell of the helmet is absolutely atrocious.

"How do you people _breathe_ in these things?" Korra complains to Teo, holding out the sagging, limp mask in front of her, her nose wrinkled up into an expression of blatant disgust as she tries to hold back the stench of smelly, aged leather and what seemed like sweaty socks that had been dragged through mud for a week, thrown into a dump, and covered in green slime before returning to its poor owner. "You could knock these benders out with the vile reek of the mask alone."

Teo shrugs. "One or two washes later will do it plenty good."

After Korra had wolfed down several helpings of rich and hearty stew back in the mess hall (and had quite shamelessly done so too, although she surprised the cook by coming back for thirds), easing the grumble in her stomach, Teo had dragged her off to get measured for a uniform. Korra had been prodded and poked and measured and stretched by the grumpy old tailor (who also appeared to develop a burning hate for her upon sight), who afterward claimed her as a size AA5—whatever the hell that meant—and had thrust the dark bundle of clothes into Korra's unwilling arms, leaving her to get dressed by herself.

She had gotten into the jumpsuit with no problem at all, and surprisingly, it was quite comfortable and form-fitting, but she was having many issues with the headpiece—exactly what she is fretting to Teo about right now.

"I am not putting this thing on," she bluntly says, deftly tossing the helmet across the room so it lands with a muffled _thunk_ on an old wooden bench.

Teo rolls his eyes. "Korra, you'll be sure to get caught by the police if you jump into a skirmish without a mask on. That's the whole point: strike fast, leave quickly, all in anonymity."

Korra grunts. "What business do I have with you, anyways?" she asks, grumbling. "I mean, not that it's a horrible thing or anything, but I just woke up an hour ago and the Lieutenant dude wants to debrief me?"

"I...actually have no idea," Teo frowns, stroking his non-existent beard. "Normally, Amon doesn't like to send out Equalists who have just joined our cause. Not enough experience in chi-blocking, and such."

"Chi-blocking?"

Teo nods thoughtfully. "Yeah. See, there are pressure points in human bodies. Chi is the metaphysical energy that flows through one's being, and it is also deeply tied in with bending. By blocking certain chi paths along the human body, we can effectively prevent that bender from bending as well as stun them for a while, if only for a few hours."

Korra nods, rather impressed and excited to learn of this new skill. "Seriously? So, if I just like, jab you along the arm, I can stun you? Just like that?"

"Well, yeah," Teo says off-handedly, "but you'd need proper training to do it properly. You have to have competent knowledge of the way chi paths flow through the body; you can't just poke someone in the arm at random places and expect them to stop blasting flames at your face. And you have to be quick at it, pop, pop, pop, before your opponent has time to react. Oh, and by the way, another great reason to wear the mask—it's flame-resistant, to a degree."

Korra stares at him. "Chi paths..."

"_So, what're you gonna teach me first? A water whip? A water jet? Oooh, I know! I wanna learn the water bullet!"_

"_Be patient, Korra." The voice speaking to her is kind and elderly, and she feels a surge of warmth flood through her, feeling utterly and undeniably protected under this woman's benignant gaze. "We will get to those in well due time. But for now, we will be focusing on healing."_

_She deflates visibly. "Okay," she glumly says, dejectedly following the old woman to a small hut, in which a pitch-black, unmoving human lies. Lines criss-cross across its torso, its arms, its head, and she cocks her head at it in confusion._

"_Hey, Sifu, why's that person all stiff? He has a lot of white lines cutting through him, and he doesn't have eyes, or a mouth, or a—"_

"_Yes, Korra," the old woman says patiently, drawing her hand through the air to manipulate a tendril of water from afar. "It's a mannequin. It's a carving, and the lines represent a human's chi paths." The twisting glob of liquid settles down onto the model's chest, and a softly pulsing blue glow fills the air._

_Korra is mesmerized by the shining water, and the light seems to spread through the body through the lines—_chi paths_, Sifu had called them—enveloping the two of them in a pulsating azure shine._

"_Um. What are _chi paths?"_ The name sounds very important._

"_You see, Korra, everyone has energy flowing through them. This is called chi. Generally, the energy flows through uniform paths in our bodies, but if that flow is disrupted, we may become ill or hurt. Waterbenders may use water to unblock those chi paths, and thus, help a person grow healthy again. For instance"—the old master gestures towards the mannequin's arm—"there is an art that may be used by non-benders called chi-blocking, which disrupts the flow of the chi I talked to you about. If, for instance, they wanted to block a waterbender's bending, they strike here, here, and here." She points the spots out, which include the shoulder, lower upper arm, and the backside of the forearm._

Korra blinks, snapping out of the newly-found memory. Teo is looking at her with a healthy degree of concern.

"You okay there? You just seemed to blank out for a second."

"Uh huh," Korra distractedly says, eying Teo's arm.

_That spot. And that, and that. I wonder how it'd work on a non-bender..._

"So, about chi-blocking," Korra continues, her eyes glinting mischievously, "what would happen if you used it on a non-bender?"

Teo shrugs. "Well, we don't have any bending to lose, so the part of our body that's been chi-blocked will just be paralyzed, I suppose."

"Quick and short jabs, right?"

"Korra, you don't even know how to—_ouch!"_

Korra has locked onto the spots from her memory and, using the tips of her fingers, stabs into the points in rapid succession. Teo's right arm drops limply to his side, and he stares at her, his mouth agape. "How did you—?"

Korra grins proudly, folding her arms. "What d'you think?"

"My arm feels like jelly," Teo grumbles, trying to shake some feeling back into his right limb, but he only succeeds it flapping it around like a wobbly piece of solid jelly. "Aw, damn it, Korra..." He looks up at her curiously. "But, really, how did you know where to hit?"

Korra shrugs uneasily, unwilling to share her memory with the Equalist. Not yet. "Beginner's intuitive guess, I suppose?"

Teo slaps her on the back with his good arm. "You, Korra, have the makings of a top-notch Equalist, I'll grant you that."

Korra grins even more widely, allowing herself to be led to the Lieutenant, but even as she's smiling, deep down inside, she feels guilty for doing so.

And she has no idea why. A nagging thought pulls at the back of her mind, whispering doubts, lies, and deceit, but she shoves it away.

After all, if she can't remember her old life, she'll just have the forge a new one, wouldn't she?

* * *

**End Notes:** All right, enough with boring you people with exposition, but it's necessary. You'll find out why later. I have big things planned for this story; I can't wait to show it to you guys! Chapters will get _much_ longer, and the real action will start. After Chapter Two, things will fast-forward to six months later, and then...well, you'll just have to keep on reading to find out what it is, won't you?

Reviews, favs, and follows, as always, are appreciated. Thanks!


	3. Targets Locked

**Author's Note: **Hello again! Finals are finally over! XD Sorry, bad pun. Here's the next chapter! ;) As mentioned earlier, it's six months later.

Bad chapter; I'm warning you right now. :P I wrote it in fifteen minutes. OC warning up ahead. Akana is mine, but she won't play a big part in this story, no matter what it is made out to be in this chapter.

* * *

**ii.**

_targets locked_

* * *

_"...We have just gotten word from the United Republic Council that they have voted to keep the pro-bending arena _open,_ despite the warning put forward by the leader of the Equalists, Amon. It is on the condition that Chief Lin Beifong of the Metalbending Police Department will provide extra security for the spectators and the pro-benders battling it out in the finals, and it's hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. The Council assures the public that everything will be fine, and there is absolutely nothing to fear from the Equalists; the arena will be as safe as it will ever be..."_

A baleful smile tugs at the corner of her lips, and she idly thumbs the radio down, propping her feet up on the table.

Sneering, she mockingly mimics the radio broadcaster. "'The Council assures the public that everything will be fine, and there is absolutely nothing to fear from the Equalists'...ha!" Korra smirks, punching Teo in the shoulder.

"They can believe what they want, but they are the fools in the end," he agrees.

The Lieutenant frowns at their laid-back attitude and grunts as a response. "Sato's gloves have arrived, haven't they?"

"Evidently, they have; otherwise, our esteemed leader wouldn't be overseeing their packaging," Korra calmly replies, lazily hopping to her feet. "The police force...the electricity should deal double the damage to them, with all that conduction through the armor going on, yeah?"

The Lieutenant nods expressionlessly, his drooping pencil mustache bobbing up and down with the movement of his head. "Wouldn't you want to tell Amon?"

She shrugs indifferently. "I'm game." Trotting out of the room, she heads into the corridor, sliding past Equalists staggering under piles upon piles of cardboard boxes and up several staircases until she reaches a small balcony overlooking a large factory ground.

"Hey! The Council's keeping the arena open," she calls to the cloaked figure standing at the very edge of the ledge. "They ignored your warning."

"Excellent." The voice is low and smooth, with a charismatic tone woven through it. "All goes according to plan. And, I take it that you will carry out your part without a fault?"

"Right..."

A slightly sarcastic note enters Korra's voice, and she brushes out of the balcony and down the stairs, tucking a helmet with green goggles snugly underneath her arm, and the words float over her shoulder. "You can count on it." She waves to her partner. "Hey, Teo, come on; we're going!"

"On it!" They both happily bounce down the stairs, chattering like mad.

Lieu simply rolls his eyes after them.

* * *

They pick their way through the streets, their heads bowed as they keep a low profile, keeping to themselves, brushing past utterly oblivious Republic City citizens.

It is absolutely pathetic. It's expected. The whole rotten lot of them, these benders, are. Undeniably. Pathetic. Waving their arms and producing little bursts of flame, raising blocks of earth, streams of water, and the rare puff of wind, and they think that they're at the top of the world.

Korra frowns at the mere thought of it. Don't they_ get_ that bending brings nothing but pain and misfortune? Amon told her that her own mother died at the hands of a firebender. The Hundred Year's War was started by benders. Benders practically wiped out a quarter of their own kind; the Air Nomads. And yet, it's still benders this, benders that, benders are so much better than you ordinary idiots, benders, benders, benders, _and more goddamn_ _benders..._

Spirits, she hates the very word.

_Damn it. Conceited idiots._

Then again, there are those other memories that tell her otherwise. Fuzzy, but there and discernible. Like that one with the old lady waterbending. That's the clearest.

And she's never told anyone about this before. After all, who would believe her? A high-profile member of the Equalists, dreaming about bending? Unthinkable!

"Hey." Teo nudges her with his arm, his green eyes looking at her with concern in them. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she thoughtfully answers. "Just...thinking."

She keeps her dark thoughts to herself, and they slip past a stand selling cabbages, slithering past people with muttered "Excuse me"s, and rounds a corner, turning onto the street that leads to the pro-bending arena, but Korra instantly smashes her face into someone's rib cage.

"Ow!" She stumbles back into Teo, rubbing her nose and furiously glaring at the young adult; a guy in a green tunic. Lively and happy green eyes. A squashed-tomato nose. Wide grin. Some sort of reddish-brown fluffy animal sitting on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" the guy exclaims, righting her. "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

_Evidently, you weren't._ Korra plasters a fake smile on her face and attempts to brighten her thoroughly annoyed disposition. "Oh, uh, it's okay. No harm done."

The guy awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, sending his fire ferret scampering down his tunic, where its white-and-red head pokes up innocently from his shirt collar, its expression fresh and innocent. "Yeah, well..." He smiles and sticks out a hand. "The name's Bolin. What're yours?"

"I'm Teo, and she's Korra."

"You two new to the city?"

Teo stifles a snort behind her back, and Korra shoots a dirty glare at him before turning back to Bolin with a sunny smile on her face.

Korra loosely grasps the proffered hand. "Sort of; I just wanted to take a look at the—"

Bolin interrupts her. "I could show you guys around the city, if you want!" he immediately offers. "I mean, the competition doesn't start until seven, and I'm sure that Mako and Akana wouldn't mind me being a little late for training."

Korra blinks in alarm. _How in Koh's realm does one get from an apology to offering to be a tour guide in the span of less than thirty seconds?_

"Nah," Teo jumps in. "It's okay." He winds his arm around Korra's. "We've gotta get somewhere—"

Korra stomps on his foot as she quickly cuts in, directing the conversation towards another angle. "Competition?" She hesitates for a moment and cautiously ventures, "Like, the pro-bending finals?"

"Oh, yeah!" Bolin chatters away without a care in the world, not noticing Teo's eyes narrow in distaste. "I'm the earthbender for the Fire Ferrets; we're playing the Wolfbats tonight! I could get you a pass if you want..."

Korra glances to the side and notes a dirty smile creeping up the corner of Teo's lips, but he keeps his calm demeanor.

"Actually, on second thought," Teo muses, "that would be awesome."

Bolin's face lights up. "Really?" he babbles onward. "That's great! Uh, I could bring you guys to the gym right now, if you want!" His look is so hopeful and innocent that Korra can't help but grin to accept his offer, although she knows that the smile isn't entirely _nice_.

"Great," Teo answers for her, gesturing to him. "Lead the way, Bolin."

The earthbender happily bounces ahead, and Teo nudges Korra as they race after him, softly whispering to her. "Number one?"

Korra nods, a grim smile mirroring the one on Teo's face. "Definitely."

* * *

Bolin leads them around winding streets, expertly maneuvering around the city as if he knew it like the back of his hand. Korra and Teo wander after him, occasionally bumping into people, and when they finally reach the glittering, azure waterfront that is Yue Bay, Bolin nods at the large yellow arena sitting at the edge of the water; a metal, monstrous sitting turtle duck.

"That's the pro-bending arena. Basically, pro-bending is a sport in Republic City where teams of three benders face off against each other. Each team has three benders: a firebender, a waterbender, and an earthbender. There aren't any airbenders, because there are only four living airbenders in the world: Master Tenzin and his three children."

Korra nods as if this is news. "So...the inside?" she pushes.

"Right!" Bolin sticks a finger up in the air, and the fire ferret sitting on his shoulder stretches and lets out a stream of small, chittering squeaks before curling around the earthbender's neck again like a ridiculously fluffy red-orange scarf. "To the gym!"

He leads them into the arena, still jabbering away, and Korra surreptitiously slips a small disk to Teo, who hangs back to attach the inconspicuous tan thing to the side of the wall.

"...and we're facing the Tigerdillos in our next match, so Mako has us training down the second. It's sheer luck that we got this time in the gym for once; usually, we're shunted with early morning slots, because we're the newest team," Bolin is saying. "Anyways; here we are!" He grins proudly, yanking the door open to reveal—

—a scowling, tall, black-haired guy with the fiery amber eyes of a classic Fire Nation member.

Korra's own eyes narrow into hateful slits at the sight of him. _Firebender..._

"—waiting for you for the past ten minutes, Bo!" he is snapping at the poor earthbender, who is poking his index fingers together, looking very chastised.

"Oh, come on, Mako, lay off," a lilting voice butts in. A girl prances into view, her tied-up, long black hair swinging behind her like a tail. "It's only ten minutes." Her blue eyes and dark skin mark her with roots from the Water Tribes, and she perks up as she catches sight of Korra and Teo. "Hey, look; Bolin's brought some fans!"

Teo clears his throat as Korra nervously laughs. "Er, we're not fans. Just...um, new to the city. You know, coming to visit and all that jazz...Bolin offered to tour us."

The firebender rolls his eyes. "Oh, right; waste another forty minutes while you're at it," he mutters, turning around with an impudent huff.

Teo raises an eyebrow at the firebender's retreating back. "What's up with him?"

The Water Tribe girl waves it off easily. "Ah; Mako's always uptight like that—"

"Hey!"

"—you know, being Mister Hat Trick and all—"

_"Akana."_

"—and he has a gigantic ego to boot—"

_"Akana, are you going to come over here and train with me or not?!"_

"Nope!" Akana grins, grasping Korra's hand without her permission. "Anyways, my name's Akana! I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." She tilts her head. "Hey; you look familiar."

"...I do?" Korra giggles nervously, something that she's done maybe never in her lifetime, but something about the girl tugs at her mind, and she can't get it out of her head.

"Yeah." Akana studies her for another moment, and then waves it off. "Whatever; people from the Water Tribes often look similar in that way. You _are_ from the Water Tribes, right?" She pokes at Korra's arm.

"...Er, yeah."

"Yeah, anyways, Akana's our waterbender!" Bolin adds. "She joined after Hasook left our team. He and Mako had a huge fallout at the end of our last match, and Akana was a huge fan and a great waterbender, anyways, so, here she is!"

"Wow; that's hard to believe," Teo sarcastically says. "I mean, the argument part. Not, you know, _you_." He lamely gestures at the waterbender, and Korra has to stifle a snort of derision.

"Is someone in _loooooove?"_ she sneers softly, elbowing her partner in the chest. He gives her a glare that tells her to knock it off.

"Bolin, Akana. Over here, _now!"_ Mako's irritated voice rings over the air.

"Okay, okay, coming!" Akana yelps, making a beeline towards the center of the gym. Bolin hangs back for a moment. "Catch us at the game tonight?" he pleads.

Korra and Teo exchange a glance, and Teo turns around, nodding. "Yeah. Definitely."

"Great!" Bolin grins. "See you guys there!"

_"BOLIN!"_

The earthbender scurries towards his teammates as Korra and Teo inch out of the gym, breaking out into a run as they reach the stairwell.

"Did you put the recorder on?" Korra mutters to him as they tear out of the arena.

He nods. "Done."

Korra breaks out into a startlingly stupid grin. "Oh, spirits; what do you think Lieu will say when he realizes that we've been invited to a pro-bending match?"

Teo shrugs, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Something like, _'You two are a disgrace to the Equalists'_."

"You are so bad at making punch lines."

"I know. That's why I have you."

Korra kicks him in the shin.


End file.
